


A Day at the Fair

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fairs, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: One of the greatest days of Sam’s life is when he takes Steve to the fair. It’s also the day he realizes he’s hopelessly in love with the man.





	A Day at the Fair

One of the greatest days of Sam’s life is when he takes Steve to the fair. It’s also the day he realizes he’s hopelessly in love with the man. 

It starts as soon as he pulls into the fair’s parking lot, and leans over to rouse Steve who fell asleep after growing tired of asking where they were going. 

“Hey, hey, we’re here.” Sam says, shaking the man’s shoulder.

Steve opens his eyes blearily, and Sam still finds him adorable when he sits up and wipes the drool from the window with his jacket sleeve. “Huh? And where is that? Where are we?” Steve asks.

Sam grins at him, “Steve, I took your ass to a fair.” 

Steve raises his eyebrows, and his mouth falls open, “You didn’t. Sam, are we really at the fair?” 

“Yes. We’re not gonna find Bucky, we know that. We’ve known it for days now, but he’ll come to us when he wants to be found. In the meantime, you look like a man who could use some fun.” Sam answers. 

Steve nods his head, and if his eyes look a little wet Sam doesn’t say anything. “Thanks, Sam. This is...I could kiss you for this.” 

Steve gets out of the car then, and Sam follows his lead, laughing at Steve practically skipping to the entrance. 

He looks around at the sparsely filled parking lot and asks, “Why is it so empty?”

“This is the last day, so we better make the most of it.” Sam answers, buying both of their tickets and unlimited ride wristbands.

“Okay, so what do you wanna do first? We could get food or-”

“I wanna ride everything here. Like,  _ everything _ . But I haven’t been on a roller coaster in  _ years _ . Let’s do that first.” Steve answers, grinning like mad. 

Sam smiles back at him, “Whatever you want.” 

Sam ducks his head way before Steve can catch him staring for too long, and they start walking toward the nearest roller coaster in sight. 

Sam’s eyes almost bulge out his skull when Steve walks to the very first cart. He sits down with a giddy smile though, and raises an eyebrow at Sam’s hesitation. 

“What? You scared?” 

“Yeah, cause I kind of like living to tell you the truth, Steve.” Sam answers, sitting down next to him with a huff. 

The guy locks them in with the metal bar, and Sam feels his heart start to beat out of his chest. He looks over at Steve though, and he’s not sure if he’s ever seen the guy this happy. His eyes are bright with excitement, and his grin is just as ecstatic, his hands drumming some joyous rhythm on his thighs. 

Sam sighs and Steve laughs at his obvious fear, “I hate you for this.” He breathes.

Steve reaches out and covers Sam’s hand with his own, sending a shock of burning heat up Sam’s arm. Sam turns to him, and those blue eyes are luminous and infectiously happy.    
“That’s unfortunate, because I’m pretty sure I love you.” Steve says. 

Sam frowns at him, his heart blooming into a warmth that resonates through his whole body. Steve turns forward before he can say the words back, because they’ve started to move. Sam steels himself as they start to crawl up an incline, Steve’s hand warm and strong in his own. Here they go. 


End file.
